


By His Side

by theebombdiggity



Series: Figrid February 2017 [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Figrid - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fígrid February, Fíli Lives, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: After the Battle is done, Bard and his family go to Erebor to help out. Sigrid decides to wander the kingdom, and stumbles upon the medical ward, where she is asked to help Fíli.





	1. Reparation

The battle was over, tensions had died down, and now it was time for reparation. It was hard on the People of Lake-Town to even know where to begin to repair or mend. Dale was so unknown to them, Smaug had cleared it of Men too long ago for anyone to remember it. Cleaning and repairing the city would be no easy task, the cobblestone was painted with the blood of Orcs, Men, and Elves. The fields between Dale and Erebor were worse, as that had been where most of the battle had taken place.  
The battle had taken many casualties, most detrimental were the Dwarven King Under the Mountain, and the youngest Dwarven Prince. For the next in line for the crown to survive was surprising to everyone. Thorin and Kíli both received blows to the chest, which were hard to bounce back from. Fíli was hit from the back, and fell from a height, but the initial wound had missed major organs. It was the trauma to his head and spine that would be harder for him to heal from, but he was alive and under the care of Óin. Once he healed, he would become the new King Under the Mountain, and Dale had a new King in Bard the Dragon-Slayer. He and his children, Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda had gone to Erebor for the memorial for Thorin and Kíli and would be staying there for a few days.  
They’d rather be helping the people of Dale, but there were many things to discuss in Erebor. There were ways they could help the Dwarves repair Erebor in order for it to be ready for the coronation.  
After the memorial, Sigrid had decided to explore Erebor as much as she could. She found herself in the medical wing, with Óin and a few other Dwarves running around in order to tend to the injured. Tauriel had been summoned to help out in the wing, Óin was grateful for the Elvish medicine and it helped her to keep her mind off of losing Kíli.  
“Excuse me?” Sigrid had called from the doorway, “Is there something I can do to help?”  
Tauriel looked at her and smiled, and turned toward Óin, who had to put his trumpet to his ear and ask her to repeat herself. When she did, he smiled, and handed her some clean bandages.  
“Would you change Fíli’s wrappings please, lass?” the older Dwarf asked her.  
She nodded and took the bandages from him, and went over to Fíli’s private stall. She was surprised at the sight of him. He was still, and his breathing was weak, but he was holding on. Óin followed and informed her that he’d suffered from a concussion, a bit of spinal damage, but nothing that would cause permanent paralysis, and some broken ribs, as well as gashes and scrapes he had sustained from the rest of the battle.  
“Has he awoken since the battle?” She asked him, still keeping her eyes on the battered Prince.  
“Only briefly. Who knows, maybe he will now.” He chuckled, but a solemn expression remained on his face, and he walked off to help the others.  
She closed the curtains around the stall, as they had been before she walked in, and placed the bandages on a table near the bed.  
“Hello, Fíli.” she said, almost a whisper, “I’m just going to change those bandages for you.” She smiled at him and began to remove the wound coverings from his chest and neck. There was a basin with warm water and a washcloth, so she took that and pressed it lightly onto his skin around the gashes.  
When she had finished replacing the bandages and cleaning the wounds, she pulled up a nearby stool and sat next to the bed. It had only been days since it was his brother lying on her dining room table needing to be healed, and now it was just him. She thought about how he must not have known about Kíli and Thorin yet, and then how she’d react if it were her family instead. When her eyes began to water at the thought, she looked anywhere for a distraction when she found something familiar with the folded up clothes on the table opposite her.  
“My scarf?” she asked herself finally, then smiled when she remembered giving it to him before the dragon attacked Lake-Town. She walked around the bed to get a closer look at the scarf and while she was lost in thought, the sleeping Dwarf grunted.  
“Who’s there?” He asked warily, yet with obvious grogginess.  
She snapped out of her thought and went back to his side, “Shh shh… It’s me. Sigrid,” she whispered to him.  
“Sigrid?” Fíli repeated, then tried getting up onto his elbows, but grasped at the wound on his chest.  
“Lie still. You’ve been badly injured.” She instructed, “How do you feel? Should I get Óin?”  
Fíli lie back on the bed, “No, it’s okay, I’m only dizzy. Wh… where’s Kíli?” he turned to look at her, and she hung her head, “He’s not…”  
“I-I’m sorry, Fíli.” was all Sigrid could say.  
“I was supposed to protect him. He’s my brother, you can’t tell me that he’s gone.” tears began welling up in his eyes.  
“Please, you have to stay calm.” Sigrid couldn’t make eye contact with him. She looked at the curtain keeping his stall private, but she could practically hear his tears betray him when he suddenly sucked in a breath.  
“What of Thorin?”  
She shook her head in response.  
There was a long pause in the room, and she had to turn back to face him to make sure he was still conscious. He had barely whispered something in Khuzdul, Sigrid guessed it was some kind of blessing, then he looked at her.  
“What has happened with the battle?”  
She returned to the stool she was sitting on, his eyes followed her, “In a matter of words, you’ve won. There were many lives lost, Dwarves, Men, Elves… Da says the Orcs that… well… those two are gone. The Mountain is yours.”  
“It shouldn’t be.” he said after another pause. She looked down at her lap, there was nothing she could say to help.  
Óin entered the stall to break the silence, and Sigrid was grateful. Fíli managed to break his gaze away from Sigrid and looked at the elder Dwarf.  
“Oh thank Mahal! You’re awake!” the healer cheered, “How do you feel, lad?”  
“Dizzy,” he told him, “Sore. But it’s manageable.”  
“Yes, that’ll happen when you’re concussed, and battered.” Óin said with his signature laugh, “I’ve asked Sigrid here to look after you, hope that’s okay.”  
Fíli nodded.  
Tauriel walked into the stall to get Óin, and looked at Fíli for a second, before turning away suddenly and waiting outside of the stall.  
“Well, best be off! Get some rest, Fíli.” Óin told him.  
Silence grew in the stall, as Sigrid thought of something to say.  
“That Elf… That’s the one that helped Kíli, isn’t she?” Fíli asked her.  
She nodded, “I suppose it’s hard for her still. Understandable. And for you. I really am sorry, Fíli. I can’t imagine losing Bain or Tilda.” she reached out and took his hand out of impulse, he was surprised, but reciprocated.  
“I’ll be okay. I just… I’d rather it have been me.”  
Sigrid looked into his eyes after he said that, she wanted to protest, but she knew that if it had been her siblings, she would have taken their place in a heartbeat.  
He met her gaze, “Sigrid? You’ll stay, right?”  
“Well, yes, I told Óin I would help out.” She said simply, not hearing the sincerity in his voice.  
“I mean, you’ll stay by my side? I think I should get some rest.”  
“Oh… Of course. I’ll be here when you wake up, promise,” she pressed her other hand on the side of his face gently. “Get some rest.”  
He closed his eyes, and she could have sworn she felt his head move into her hand. She moved her thumb across his cheek, and he smiled. Sigrid then moved her hand from his face to join her other hand in his. She wouldn’t leave until he woke up again.


	2. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid had kept that promise, and remained by Fili's side for many years, and plans to stay there for many years.

Sigrid had kept that promise for many years, but as she stood in her room preparing for her union to the Dwarven King, she couldn’t be happier that she had. She had stayed by Fili’s side longer than just as he slept off his injuries all those years ago, and now she was to be married to him.   
It didn’t happen fast, they had began courting soon after he had mended. She had been helping him walk throughout the halls of Erebor, when he had stopped to ask, after receiving the blessing from her father. He had written a letter to Bard to ask his permission without Sigrid knowing, and now she wore her braid with pride.   
They had decided while planning that it would be best to include some marriage traditions from both cultures, such as Man’s exchange of rings and vows of love as well as Dwarvish vows, and the wedding would take place in Erebor because at least it was closer to Fili’s heart than Dale had been to Sigrid’s.   
She looked in her mirror, shamelessly grinning at the gown she wore. It was satin, and the skirt flowed from the waist would trail behind her on the floor. The bodice was adorned with diamonds, causing it to shimmer in the sunlight, and was topped with a portrait neckline. Her hair was pulled up into a braided bun, with a few strands framing her face, including the braid Fili had added himself. The Dwarrowdam who had tended to her for all the time she spent in Erebor was helping her more than ever today. She had stuck with her throughout all of the planning and stressful times and was still there to help her in lacing up her corset, and when Bard had knocked on Sigrid’s door, the Dwarrowdam placed a silver circlet atop her head.   
Sigrid and her aide walked over to the door, still beaming, and opened it, and the Dwarrowdam briefly took her leave. Her father had almost wept right there at the sight. He pulled her into a tight embrace and sniffled.  
“Da, don’t cry all over my dress, it took ages to get on,” Sigrid joked.  
He let go, but kept his hands on her shoulders (aside from when he dealt with a tear had threatened the inner corner of his eye) and held her at arm’s length, “You look stunning, darling,” he said with pride, “I do have something else for you, though.”  
“You promised not to give me any gifts,” she protested, causing him to smile.  
“I lied,” he admitted, and pulled a small chain out of his jacket pocket, “But this isn’t a gift from me, it was your mother’s. I was told to give it to you on your wedding day, and here we are.” he put it on her and smiled. It was a necklace made from silver, with a small sapphire hanging from it.   
Bard followed Sigrid as she walked back to the mirror and smiled, “it’s beautiful, thank you Da.”  
“How do you feel?” He asked, taking another look at her dress.  
“Nervous. Excited, I think, but nervous. I don’t think I’m ready to become a… a Queen.” she looked at herself in the mirror, and looked at the circlet on her brow.   
“You will make a wonderful Queen, darling. But I can understand your nerves, they’ll go away when you’re with Fili.” he took his daughter by the shoulders and spun her around to face him, “I don’t think I’ve ever been as nervous in my life as I was before I saw your Mother on our wedding day.”   
Sigrid’s Dwarven aide re-entered the room, “Sorry to interrupt, my lady, but it is almost time.”   
Sigrid looked at her and nodded, “Thank you.” she looked back at Bard, and tears began to fill her eyes.  
“We’ll have none of that,” he told her and placed his hands on her face, “If I cannot cry on your dress, then you aren’t allowed to, either. Come now.” he linked their arms, and the Dwarrowdam lead them to Erebor’s Great Hall, where Tilda and Bain were waiting outside.   
“It’s about time you got here! We thought you’d be late to your own wedding.” Bain said to his older sister.  
“Sig, you look so pretty!” Tilda complimented her.   
Music played as the doors opened. Men, Elves, and Dwarves all gathered in the hall, as well as one Hobbit. They all turned to look at Sigrid and Bard. Sigrid’s younger siblings walked in before them, and became part of the crowd, while Bard lead Sigrid to meet Fili.

The soon-to-be King wore a blue tunic, and a circlet, similar to the one Sigrid wore, on his brow. He was of course upset that it wasn’t his brother at his side, but came to terms with the fact it wouldn’t be a long time ago. Instead, he stood with Dwalin at his side, and Balin at the ready to say the vows to bind them.   
“You alright, Lad?” Dwalin asked him. Fili was looking at Sigrid standing at the other side of the hall, and was immediately struck with nerves. Tears threatened his eyes, but he managed to keep them at bay.   
“I’m fine, just nerves.” was all he said. 

Bard and Sigrid finally made it up to the altar, and Bard handed Fili his daughter’s hand, then backed down to join the rest of the guests.   
Fili smiled up at his love, “You look beautiful” he whispered.   
She gave his hand a slight squeeze, and looked at Balin as he began his speech.   
–   
The feast began shortly after the ceremony. The crowned King and Queen now sat next to each other at the head of a great table, surrounded by friends and family. Sigrid looked at Fili, who was staring at his plate, but not eating.  
“Are you alright?” She asked with a look of concern on her face.  
“Of course, I just – I really missed them today.” Fili looked at her, and the tears that had threatened him made their way back.  
Sigrid took hold of his hand, “I know, I’m so sorry.”  
“You needn’t be sorry, Sig, I promise.” He managed a slight smile, “I’d like to get some air, will you join me?”  
She nodded and the two stood up. There were chuckles from their friends as they left the crowd, but they ignored it and walked onto a balcony.   
“It’s so nice today,” Sigrid smiled, it was evening now but it had been unusually warm the whole day, “We chose the perfect day for this.”  
He smiled at her, “We did. How do you feel, my Queen?” he asked, emphasizing her new title.   
“Strange. It will take some getting used to.” She admitted.  
“Well we have plenty of time for you to get used to it.” he held her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles gently, “I am sorry if I worried you. Just know that I could never be upset about this day, it’s only the past that I miss.”  
He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and rested her arms on his shoulders, then kissed the top of his head.   
“I know that, Fili. I would feel the same way if our situation was reversed.”  
“We have our whole future now.” He looked up at her, smiling still, then closed the distance between them with a kiss.   
“Pardon the interruption,” said a voice from the doorway. Balin was smiling at them, “but there are several, including a hobbit, who were promised a cake, as per your tradition, my lady.”   
Sigrid laughed, “Well we had better get back then, wouldn’t want Mister Bilbo to get upset.”  
Fili smiled at her, then followed Balin back to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand with his love, and felt even more grateful that he had the once Bargeman’s daughter to help him all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, I really wanted this to be done before February ended, but there was a lot going on, and I couldn't get it done.   
> I hope, despite the delay, you enjoy the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I'll be continuing this, and I'm looking forward to the next chapter which will hopefully be a bit longer. Let me know what you think!


End file.
